DECADE
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Diez años de edad los separan. Diez años llevan sin verse. Cuando Edward regresa de vacaciones a su pueblo natal, deberá asumir que Bella, la hermanita de su mejor amigo, ya no es una niña pequeña… y que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para demostrarlo
1. DECADE

_**DECADE**_

(por Flor McCarty O'shea)

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES, NO SON MÍOS! Todo el universo Twilight pertenece a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia, que sí es de mi autoría!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Uno se pregunta si el amor tendrá edad, si el tiempo será tan implacable como los espejos"<em>

(Gioconda Belli)

OoOoOoOoO

_**BIENVENIDOS A FORKS**_

El antiguo cartel de madera ya algo rancia marcaba mi regreso a aquel pequeño pueblo que había abandonado hacía diez años, con la promesa de volver un día. Era Extraño estar aquí otra vez rodeado de tanto verde y tanta soledad, pero al fin estaba cumpliendo con mi palabra. Realmente me agradaba hacer acto de presencia nuevamente en mi pueblo natal, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir tanta paz, principalmente porque vivía en el corazón de Los Ángeles y consideraba mi estadía como un escape de mi rutina.

A mi lado, mi mejor amigo y hermano de corazón, Emmett Swan manejaba su nuevo coche, un Jeep Wrangler color rojo mientras tarareaba una canción que yo particularmente no conocía.

- Te he extrañado viejo – dijo cuando la música en la radio dejó de sonar. El Oso y yo hemos sido inseparables desde el Kinder. Cuando cumplimos dieciocho años ambos nos fuimos a California a estudiar medicina. Mis padres también se mudaron conmigo, a Carlisle le ofrecieron un buen puesto como cirujano en el Hospital General, y con mi madre lo persuadimos para que no rechace la propuesta. Nos parecía una oportunidad que no se debía dejar pasar. Yo me especialicé en cardiología y acababa de recibir mi título, mientras que Emmett había terminado la carrera de Odontología hacía ya cuatro años. Trabajó en la ciudad durante un par de años, pero luego se dio cuenta que necesitaba el apoyo de su familia, y con algo de dolor por abandonarme, volvió a Forks, nuestro lugar de origen junto con sus padres y su hermana pequeña.

- Yo también hermano, no sabes lo difícil que fueron estos dos años sin ti.

- Sé que soy indispensable en tu vida – bromeó, haciéndose el melancólico-, pero ya me tienes devuelta, soy todo tuyo.

- Claro, sí, como tú digas viejo – rodé los ojos y ambos explotamos en risas.

- Tienes que ver la mansión que compraron mis padres cerca de donde estaba la tuya… es de locos, he estado viviendo como un rey, viejo… no pienso irme a vivir solo hasta que me case… o pensándolo bien, hasta que me muera – volvimos a reír.

- Estoy ansioso por verla – la alegría de mi amigo era contagiosa y la verdad es que me embargó cierta ansiedad por conocer el nuevo lugar de los Swan-. Así que… ¿cómo están todos?

- Charlie sigue siendo Comisario, no dejaría su coche patrulla ni su pistola ni aunque le pagaran un billón de dólares, Renée… es un caso perdido. Está escribiendo otra vez un libro del estilo de los otros, salgo corriendo cada vez que quiere mi opinión – sí, la madre de Emmett era sexóloga, y pues bien… sus libros hablaban obviamente de sexo, pollas y coños, aunque de un modo… algo retorcido para mi gusto. A mí también me asustaba en cierta forma.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Bella? – pregunté ansioso. Ella era sin duda, mi favorita. La hermana menor de Emmett siempre había sido la típica gordita cachetona graciosa y con frenos. Era la niña más dulce que tuve el gusto de conocer y siempre la consideré también como mi hermanita, por ser hijo único. Aún recordaba el día en que me fui… lloraba abrazada a mi pierna pidiéndome que me quede y la verdad es que yo también tuve que hacer fuerzas para que no se me escapasen las lágrimas. Siempre la defendía de su hermano, estaba allí para aconsejarla y ayudarla con sus tareas y siempre leíamos los poemas de Gioconda Belli juntos, debajo de la sombra de un árbol y por eso me adoraba… así como yo a ella. Nunca más la volví a ver porque la verdad los estudios me tuvieron hecho un loco y las pocas veces que ella viajó a Los Ángeles yo estaba ocupado. Demás está decir que me he sentido como la mismísima mierda por eso desde siempre. Ni siquiera tuve una foto de ella en todo este tiempo, ni he podido ver cuanto ha crecido mi pequeña, sólo guardaba una imagen de cuando aún tenía ocho años, que aún conservaba en mi billetera.

- Bella… -dudó un segundo-… Bella está algo… crecida… enorme – juro que creí haber entendido. Debía de ser la misma gordita simpaticona de siempre, MI Bella… la alegría me llegó de repente- , le ha agarrado gusto a los libros y al cine, dice que quiere ser productora ya ha recibido varias solicitudes de universidades, lo más probable es que también estudie en California. Le regalé mi departamento para su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

- O sea, que será mi vecina – sonreí. Emmett tenía su apartamento dos pisos más arriba del mío, en el mismo edificio.

- Así es, deberás cuidarla de que no llegue alcoholizada ni nada de eso – bromeó.

- No puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo… parece ayer que te corríamos gritándote Osi-doo por toda la casa – comencé a reír.

- Sí, muy chistoso precoz de mierda – frunció el ceño.

- Mi prometida no dice lo mismo, al contrario, mis habilidades sexuales van mejorando cada vez más – levanté mi mano en vilo para mostrarle el anillo que había comprado para Tanya y para mí.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿Le pediste matrimonio?

- Algo así… no aún pero bueno, se dio la situación y creí que sería el comienzo de algo…

- Sabes lo que pienso – me miró fijamente-. No voy a volver a opinar sobre tu relación con… esa. Pero no me gusta, ni un poco. Jamás me ha caído bien y sigo pensando que se acuesta con Laurent a tus espaldas.

- Yo no lo creo así, también sé qué piensas tú Emmett, pero quiero mucho a Tanya… de verdad.

- Tampoco creo eso, pienso que aún te aferras a ella porque están llegando a los treinta y no te gusta ser un soltero codiciado. Eres demasiado serio hermano, deberías relajarte y permitir que las cosas se den solas con quien tenga que ser.

- Emmett la decisión ya está tomada – no quería hablar del tema porque sabía que mi amigo estaba en lo cierto. Yo no estaba enamorado de mi prometida, pero sí la quería. Nunca había experimentado amor verdadero y no creía ya que podría hacerlo y desatar las riendas de mi racional y estricta vida.

- Como tú digas – puso los ojos en blanco – llegamos.

Delante de mí, una mansión antigua, pintada de un color blanco perfecto se asomaba entre los árboles. Claro que la recordaba. Por supuesto, no estaba en tan buen estado cuando me fui, pero al parecer la fama y el dinero de Renée hicieron milagros.

- Oso, esta casa es increíble – hablé, aún boquiabierto.

- Espera a verla por dentro – levantó las cejas y sonrió pícaramente mientras bajaba las únicas dos valijas que había llevado con un solo brazo Sí, años y años de gimnasio. Algo que siempre le envidiaría.

Abrió la puerta y tal como dijo, el interior era aún más fascinante que el living… me recordaba mucho a mi antigua casa, así que me invadió algo de nostalgia. En todo el lugar predominaba el color blanco.

- Luego te mostraré el resto, así que límpiate la baba – dijo mi amigo al notar que estaba boquiabierto-. Vamos a nadar un poco, ¿quieres?

- ¿Nadar? – paré en seco en el medio del pasillo cuando lo dijo.

- ¿Crees que seríamos tan estúpidos de poner una piscina al descubierto en Forks? – bromeó-. Es climatizada, mi amor.

- Debes estar bromeando…

- Ver para creer viejo – sin más abrió las puertas que había delante de nosotros de par en par… pero no fue la piscina lo que me dejó mudo. Delante de mí había dos monumentos a la belleza. Una era rubia, alta y con un cuerpo escultural. Llevaba el cabello empapado y su bikini color rojo pegado al cuerpo. La otra era más bien bajita, de pelo corto y negro, tenía un trasero levantado y firme que se le veía a la perfección con su traje de baño verde. Ambas tenían unas caras bellísimas… pero sus cuerpos… eran mejor. En pocas palabras las tipas estaban buenísimas.

- ¿Quiénes son esas? ¿Ahora te dedicas a la poligamia?

- Ojalá – dijo mordiéndose el labio-. Pero no, son amigas de Bella – rodó los ojos-. La rubia, es Rosalie…la hermana de Jasper- ¿La hermana de Jasper? Mierda que había crecido. Volví a mirarla de arriba abajo- NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS, esa es mía. Esperaré un poco más y…

- Pervertido…

- Siempre es cariñosa conmigo y me mira el bulto… creo que ya la tengo a mis pies. Me animaría a decir incluso que estoy enamorado… ella es sensacional. ¿Puedes creer que arregla coches? Y es fanática de los Bulls, siempre viene a mirar los partidos con nosotros y terminamos insultando como camioneros desquiciados - los ojos le brillaban y supe, que no me mentía en absoluto cuando me decía que sentía cosas por ella.

- Eres un abusador… pero debo admitirlo, excelente caza – reí dándole un coscorrón y él me pegó un puñetazo. Todavía éramos dos pendejos.

- La enana es Alice y sale con Jasper, o sea que son cuñadas… ¿no es eso extraño? – como olvidar a mi otro amigo. Había hablado con él antes de llegar y habíamos quedado en vernos.

- Llamé a Jazz el otro día… aunque no puedo creer que salga con la enana, deben parecer padre e hijo.

- No te creas, ella es de verdad una belleza y aparenta mucha más edad, además al hijo de puta le importa un carajo la gran diferencia, de veras lo aplaudo, ojalá tuviera yo los cojones para arriesgarme de la misma forma y no dejar que los murmullos de los idiotas de este pueblo me ganaran – vi en ese instante como la enana salía de la piscina y subía el volumen del estéreo. Comenzó a sonar música electrónica.

- O sea, que no queda nada para mí – hice un puchero y Emmett comenzó a reír.

En ese instante escuché a mis espaldas una voz cantando esa canción que si bien me parecía una bolsa de mierda, ahora se oía como música clásica para mis oídos… y decidí voltear. Jamás pensé que me llevaría tal sorpresa. Mi mandíbula cayó prácticamente al suelo.

Delante de mí, tenía al ser más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Había algo familiar en ella. Su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura, cayendo en hermosas ondas. Su piel era blanca y parecía delicada, como de porcelana. Una muñequita. Llevaba una pequeña malla azul que le hacía resaltar sus enormes pechos, su pequeña cintura y sus largas piernas. Traía el ombligo agujereado, también su nariz y un tatuaje de un diminuto corazón en su hombro izquierdo. Era claro que había una diferencia importante de edad entre nosotros, incluso la chica parecía, a pesar de sus facciones, una tipa complicada, o un tanto rebelde. Típico de adolescente, sí, pero a pesar de eso mis ojos no la observaban sólo con deseo… sino con devoción. De repente, una nueva fuerza se había manifestado en mí, algo que me decía que podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por esa extraña. Su mirada chocolate se encontró con la mía provocando que su cara se pusiera roja. Su sonrojo… me era conocido. Menudas amigas las de mi hermanita, ¿Sentiría Bells que no encajaba?

- ¿Quién…? - Emmett ni siquiera me prestó atención, traía el ceño fruncido y parecía que mataría a la castaña.

- Bella, sabes que me importa un carajo como estén tus amigas en casa, pero creí advertirte a ti que teníamos visitas.

CARAJO MIERDA. ¿HABÍA DICHO EL NOMBRE QUE YO CREÍA?

- Primero, pensé que como dijiste que era "sorpresa" – alzó los dedos en el aire a modo de comillas-, sería una de tus noviecitas con tetas de plástico y voz de estúpida . Y segundo, dices eso porque te gusta ver a Rosalie semidesnuda moviendo el culo en tus narices, Osi-doo.

SÍ, una persona sola además de mí apodaba así a Emmett. En ese instante me di cuenta que mi hermanita no le debía de envidiar nada a nadie. De repente los huevos comenzaron a dolerme y los pantalones a apretarme

- ¿B-bella? – pregunté a lo que ella me miró incrédula.

- Sí, la misma – me dijo sonrojándose-. ¿Nos conocemos?

- Bella, es Edward – intervino mi amigo

- ¿Edward Cullen? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¡NO TE PASES! – en menos de cinco segundos corrió en mi dirección y se colgó de mí enredando sus piernas en mi cintura. Esto pintaba mal… Bella ya no tenía ocho años, eso estaba claro, y de repente yo me había vuelto igual de hormonal que a los quince.

- Hermanito, ¡te he extrañado! – volvió a abrazarme, aprisionando más sus tetas contra mi pecho. Esto no terminaría bien. Gracias a Dios se bajó de mí en ese instante, pero sin soltarme la mano - ¿qué opinas de la versión renovada de Isabella Swan? – preguntó y dio una pequeña vuelta mostrándome ese trasero que parecía una manzana perfecta. Tenía un tatuaje en la espalda baja con la frase "Karma's a Bitch"

- Estás preciosa – dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa lo más… fraternal posible.

- Gracias – dijo ruborizándose.

- Bien… ¿ya terminaste con tu papel de zorra? Ahora vuelve con tus amiguitas o no dejaré que armes esa fiestita que harás hoy mientras papá y mamá no están.

- Calladito eres más lindo – tomó a su hermano de las mejillas y las apretó haciendo un gesto gracioso. Pasó por entre medio de nosotros y se dirigió a la piscina-. Ed, si quieres, ven a nadar un rato cuando te saques de encima a la peste – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- Yo también te amo, zorrita -se metió Emmett.

- Púdrete – sin más entró al cuarto y se zambulló de cabeza. Ambos nos quedamos mirando.

- Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir con crecida…

- Gracias al cielo estoy en contra del incesto – dijo el hijo de puta de mi amigo. Ambos explotamos en risas.

- Ok, mucha información. Acabas de recibirte de abusador oficialmente, sin dudas.

- Mira quien habló… "hermanito, hermanito", acepta que mi pequeña e inocente hermana es una jodida bomba sexual y estaremos bien.

- Cierra el pico idiota, tú lo dijiste, es tu hermana, no puedes hablar así de ella…

- Llegas a acostarte con Bella… y luego yo te hago acostarte conmigo… pero tú serás pasivo.

- Eres asqueroso…

- Lo sé, y también el mejor, por eso no llegas a la planta alta antes que yo, flojo.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – lo empujé y eché a correr escaleras arriba. Por supuesto le gané a Emmett, que llevaba mis maletas.

- ¡Eso no es justo! Por lo menos deberías haber llevado una maleta, Edward, no se vale – se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero.

- Ya, pareces de cinco años – me quejé y me abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes… que parecía un hotel cinco estrellas. La cama estaba en el medio de la habitación, las paredes tenían el mismo blanco y tenía hasta mi propio baño. En el centro de la cama, yacía una pequeña carta.

- Es de mamá, dijo que no se quería ir sin hablarte – rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación- estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo, linda. Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

- Gracias, Osi-doo.

- Te detesto – sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue para su habitación que estaba doblando el pasillo. Tomé la hoja con cuidado y reconocí la caligrafía de Renée.

**_Nene: no quería ir sin despedirme, posiblemente volvamos luego de que te vayas. Me enteré de tu título y tanto Charlie como yo estamos orgullosos de ti. Ya te enviaré una copia de mi libro. ¡Te extraño mucho y prometo que nos veremos pronto!_**

**_Te ama, Renée._**

**_P.d.: Cuídate de Bella, ja-ja!_**

Bien, creo que no entendía la última parte, pero conocía la locura de mi segunda madre, así que simplemente reí. Luego de llamar a Tanya para avisarle que ya me había instalado y que había tenido un buen viaje, decidí aceptar la propuesta de Bella, y bajé a nadar. Gracias a Dios había llevado un bañador, vaya uno a saber por qué me decidí a ponerlo en mi bolso quince minutos antes de partir. Cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto, me crucé con la rubia, que parecía preocupada, caminaba despacio y mirando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Rosalie? – pregunté y se sobresaltó al verme.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de Emmett. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Hola Edward, Emmett habló… quiero decir, no, – dudó – no necesito nada, yo… esto… estaba yendo al baño.

- Bien, te veré abajo entonces – asentí y bajé las escaleras. Algo me decía que no era exactamente el cuarto de baño lo que la chica estaba buscando, pero preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto. Llegué y mi "hermanita" y su amiga estaban metidas en la piscina, mojándose y jugando como niñas pequeñas. Me dolió una parte del cuerpo que no venía al caso mencionar, por segunda vez en menos de dos horas.

- ¡Edward! – me llamó la castaña al ver como me acercaba al borde-. Ven, sin miedo…

- No seas gallina…Edward – la enana Alice me alentó, así que me tiré de cabeza, llegando hasta donde estaban. Me recibieron salpicándome y aproveché para sujetar a Bella de las piernas y hundirla dentro del agua.

- ¡Ya… basta! – comenzó a reír mientras salía a la superficie y se colgaba de mi cuello.

- ¿Dónde está Rose? – preguntó la pequeña

- Fue a mi cuarto – dijo Bella y ahí noté que Rosalie estaba mintiendo. Y ya sabía por qué. No iba a decir nada, ni siquiera tuve tiempo porque larubia apareció de repente y se zambulló con nosotros.

- ¿Vas a llamar a mi hermano? – preguntó.

- Sí, a Jazzy le alegrará saber que su amigo volvió – sonrió Alice de oreja a oreja y justo en ese momento volvió Emmett limpiándose la boca. Bueno, esto si era raro.

- ¿Se quedarán esta noche para la fiesta?

- Bella… de eso tengo que hablarte – la rubia agachó la cabeza-. Nos vamos este fin de semana con mis padres… a… Seattle,

- Siempre te quedas a dormir aquí y tus padres no tienen problema.

- Es que no me dejaron quedarme porque viene un primo de… Italia, sí de Italia y quieren que lo vea.

- Bien – la miró de forma envenenada-. Tú te la pierdes.

- Jazzy y yo estaremos aquí a eso de las diez – Alice sonrió.

- Yo me voy a dormir a un hotel en Port Ángeles – dijo mi amigo-. Mañana tengo un congreso y tengo que estar descansado.

- ¿Un sábado?

- Sí, un sábado – dijo de mala gana.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Emmett?, me dijiste que te quedarías a controlar…

- Pues cambié de opinión – bufó. Alice se había ido con Rosalie al mini bar que había en el cuarto, y yo supe que estaba de más en la discusión así que aproveché para ir al baño.

Hice mis necesidades como es debido, pero la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas. El rostro de Bella aparecía en cada rincón de mi muy jodida y "madura" cabeza y no comprendía por qué. Yo era un tipo mayor, un profesional, ¡tenía 28 años! Y aún peor… ¡ella era mi hermanita! Mi Belly-Bells, ¡éramos familia! Bueno, tampoco tanto así como familia, pero se aproximaba, y mucho más de lo que me gustaría en este momento. No podía estar teniendo fantasías eróticas con ella de protagonista, era simplemente imposible. Seguía en mi mundo divagando, cuando abrí la puerta, y me sobresalté al ver que un cuerpo de escándalo todo empapado me impedía el paso.

- Hermanito – Bella iba acercándose peligrosamente a mí. No sabía que era capaz de hacer teniéndola de nuevo tan cerca.

- Bells, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Quería saber si te quedarás esta noche – se mordió el labio mientras su dedo índice viajaba por mi pecho desnudo.

- Yo-yo… sí, estaré aquí.

- Que bueno… - volvió a acercarse… podía incluso sentir su aliento-. Más tarde puedo hacerte una fiestita privada si quieres – y sin más apretó mi miembro haciéndome pegar un salto.

- Bella… ¿a qué mierda juegas? – dije sacando su mano de un tirón de mi verga.

- ¿Yo? – puso una mirada inocente que no me creí ni de asomo – a nada – sonrió despreocupada, a medida que se iba acercando más y más a mí. En el momento en que nuestras narices se tocaron, supe lo que vendría luego.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! – el grito de Emmett nos hizo retroceder a ambos - ¿están aquí?

- ¡En el pasillo del baño! – gritó la castaña con total naturalidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? – preguntó confundido cuando se asomó y nos encontró.

- ¡Vine a preguntarle a Ed si podría vigilar la casa durante la fiesta, y accedió! Así que la fiesta se hará después de todo- ¿Qué mierda dijo? Carajo, sí que sabía jugar.

- ¿Seguro que no tendrás problema, hermano? – preguntó Emmett, como agradecido.

- Seguro – dije secamente e intentando mostrar una falsa sonrisa.

- Genial – sonrió de oreja a oreja dejándonos ver sus hoyuelos-. Tú – señaló a su hermana – compórtate, muchos de tus amiguitos son bastante raritos, no le des problemas a mi amigo.

- Edward ya debe de estar curado de espanto, ¿no que sí? – me codeó y no pude evitar asentir cual robot, mientras Emmett reía. Estaba increíblemente jodido.

Unas horas después me encontraba solo en la cocina de la mansión Swan, bebiendo un whisky y mirando por la ventana hacia el sector de la piscina, como toda una manga de púberes se embriagaba con bebidas fuertes al ritmo de música electrónica y rap barato. Lo peor de todo es que no había rastro alguno de mi "hermana" Bella, quien se suponía debería haber bajado hacía ya una hora.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Oí una voz bastante serena, y me sorprendió al ver a Jasper reposado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Amigo! – salté de la banqueta y caminé a su encuentro. Nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo, después de bastantes años sin vernos.

- Estás bastante viejo Cullen, los años te han pegado fuerte…

- Tú lo dices porque sales con una adolescente, viejo verde.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – explotó en risas.

- Si se lo cuentas a Emmett Swan, tu intimidad queda al descubierto… deberías saberlo.

- Creo que entonces tendré que comenzar a cerrar mi boca.

- ¡Hola Edward! – Alice apareció con un vestido negro con encaje y unos tacones que la hacían acercarse bastante a la altura de su novio.

- ¿Cómo estás Alice? – pregunté y le di un ligero abrazo.

- Muy bien, ¿has visto a Bella? Este lugar se está llenando y no puedo encontrarla.

- Aún no ha bajado – me encogí de hombros.

- Oh, entonces iré a buscarla. En seguida vuelvo, amor – se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso tierno, depositando sus manos en su cabello y despeinándolo ligeramente. Una vez que se soltaron noté que ambos sonrieron y se miraron como si no hubiese mañana. Jamás había logrado yo sentirme de esa manera, y debo decir que los envidiaba un poco.

- Se nota que se aman – dije una vez que Alice desapareció por la puerta.

- Es mucho más que eso, viejo – sonrió nuevamente-. La vi por primera vez hace un par de años, Rose viajó a Seattle a visitarme con mis padres y me preguntó si podía traer a dos de sus amigas para no aburrirse. Así que vino con Bella y Allie, en ese momento ella tenía diecisiete años. No puedo explicarte lo que sentí al verla, no… no hay palabras. Luché internamente contra mis prejuicios, y supe que si la dejaba escapar nunca en la vida me lo perdonaría. Dejé a María, ¿la recuerdas? Salimos desde el último año de preparatoria y nos graduamos juntos. Volví a Forks, y le pedí una chance. Hablé con su familia y gracias a Dios su padre es veinte años más grande que su madre. Lo han entendido perfectamente, así que sinceramente no me interesa lo que los demás quieran decir de mi o de nosotros. Nunca reemplazaría nuestro amor por una relación más "normal". Podrán verla como una niña provocadora, divertida, liberal, pero es toda una mujer… mi mujer.

- Yo… de verdad te felicito amigo. No sé realmente cómo es amar así, pero espero algún día poder sentirlo.

- Lo harás – me palmeó el hombro-. Quizás antes de lo que imaginas.

- ¡Llegó la fiesta! – nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, pero no me importó un comino al ver semejante belleza delante de mi. Bella llevaba un vestido azul ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y tan hermosa y angelical como la había visto aquella tarde. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y su rostro maquillado, ideal como para una noche de fiesta.

- ¿Cómo estás Bells?

- Jazz, ¡que bueno verte! Al parecer están poniéndose al día – me guiñó un ojo y abrazó ligeramente a mi amigo-. Estás muy guapo hermanito, al parecer tendré que protegerte de las zorras de mis amigas – se acercó hasta mí me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que logró estremecerme de la forma menos pensada.

- No te preocupes, me quedaré aquí toda la noche así que nadie podrá verme, definitivamente me perdí demasiadas cosas por estar en Cali y como tú has dicho, nos estamos poniendo al día– bromee

- Quizás aún puedas recuperar tu tiempo perdido – volvió a guiñarme un ojo y mi amigo lo notó porque empezó a contener la risa-. En fin, ya lo hablamos hoy por la tarde, aún espero respuestas. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos una fiesta allá afuera – tomó a su amiga del brazo y salieron sin más al patio cubierto. Podía ver perfectamente su ubicación desde donde estaba y cuando Bella comenzó a bailar, no pude sacarle más los ojos de encima. Sus movimientos eran tan… excitantes, tan jodidamente coordinados y perfectos.

- Límpiate la baba, jovencito – Jasper me sacó de mi letargo

- Muy gracioso – me quejé y le di un largo trago a mi vaso-. ¿En qué momento se volvió así?

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Tan… tan dolorosamente hermosa y adulta – admití finalmente y bebí otro trago de sopetón.

- Edward, todo el mundo crece. Incuso cuando ella era… rechoncha… se notaba que sería bella, además ¡vamos! Aún recuerdo cuando molestábamos a Emmett por lo buena que estaba Renée, es pura y simple genética.

- Debí imaginármelo – reí.

- Y creo que quiere cogerte

- ¡Jasper!

- ¿Qué? Sólo digo lo que veo. Ten cuidado Edward, ellas no son como las chicas que acostumbramos a ver todos los días.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú sabes perfectamente como son este tipo de relaciones, quiero decir, con tanta diferencia de edad.

- No entiendo de que hablas…

- Oh, ¡vamos Edward! ¿Vas a decirme que no te calienta más una muchacha más jóven que una de tu edad? Sé que te dije que Alice es el amor de mi vida, y no mentía, porque realmente lo siento así, pero también debo admitir que el morbo de hacerla mía mató toda pasión existente con María en ese entonces. Si vas a hacer algo con ella debes tener en cuenta que va a marcarte amigo, sobre todo por el fetiche de que es una niña que conoces desde que nació, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo y le llevas una década. Va a convertirse en tu droga, ¿estás listo para aceptarlo?

- Creo que tú eres el que tiene droga encima. Estás desvariando en exceso

- El tiempo me dará la razón, lo sé –sonrió con suficiencia y desvió el tema.

Después de esa conversación que debía admitir, me había dado en qué pensar, intenté concentrarme en Jasper y hablamos de millones de cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos diez años y casi sin darnos cuenta las horas pasaron volando. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj, ya eran más de las cinco de la mañana y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a irse. Otra vez perdí de vista a Isabella. Iba a comenzar a limpiar el desastre, pero necesitaría de su ayuda.

- Edward, Alice y yo nos vamos – Jasper apareció a mis espaldas sosteniendo a su novia de la mano

- ¿Alice, has visto a Bella? – pregunté rascándome la nuca-. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero esto ya está por terminar y necesito que me ayude a limpiar un poco el desastre.

- La buscaré – respondió la enana y se adentró en el patio cubierto-. ¡BELLA! – chilló como una hiena, provocando una cara de desconcierto en mi y una sonrisa boba en mi amigo.

- ¡AQUÍ! – escuché su grito y salí tras ellas. Cosa que jamás debí haber hecho. Mi pequeña –aguarden, ¿acababa de pensar en ella como mía? – descansaba su cuerpo en la pared mientras un joven moreno y corpulento le besaba la cara y le manoseaba todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera me miró

- Está con Jacob – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros-. Lamento informarte que deberás comenzar a hacer el aseo solo, nos vemos – siguió de largo y atravesó la sala de estar de forma grácil.

- ¿Quién es Jacob? – pregunté a Jasper que aún estaba a mi lado.

- Tu competencia hermano – palmeó mi hombro-. Mañana te llamo – dijo y sin más se fue.

Volví a fijar mi vista en Isabella y para mi no tan grata sorpresa, noté que el idiota grandote prácticamente estaba montándosela. Sus asquerosas manos iban y venían por sus costados, y ella hacía fuerzas para mantener sus largas piernas enredadas en la cintura del muchacho. De repente un sentimiento de ira se posesionó dentro de mí. El pecho me dolía y mis manos – ahora en forma de puños- querían arrancarle las pelotas al imbécil que estaba manoseándola, los visualicé sin ropa, sudados, gimiendo… y simplemente exploté

- ¡¿ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO? – grité completamente poseído. ¿Desde cuando era tan jodidamente violento? Me acerqué como un desquiciado y tomé al chico de la sudadera, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas contra una silla de plástico. Afortunadamente cayó sentado, en completo estado de shock.

- ¿Quién es este tipo, Bella?

- El idiota de Edward – respondió la castaña fulminándome con la mirada. El joven asintió como si me conociera.

- Soy de la familia, así que no vengas con esa cara de paz y amor, púber de mierda, creo que yo debería saber quien eres.

- Mi nombre es Jacob Black… soy amigo de Bella – la miró y le sonrió.

- Lo que menos parecen es amigos…

- Ya es suficiente Edward

- No, no lo es, para nada, deberías tener un poco de respeto por tu familia y tu hogar cuando estás con tus "amigos" – alcé comillas enfurecido-. Así que la fiesta terminó, tú –señalé al mocoso con desprecio – sales inmediatamente de esta casa y tú jovencita, comienzas a limpiar ahora.

- No puedo creerlo – Bella caminó en dirección a mí - ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿Te ausentas de nuestras vidas por diez jodidos años y pretendes imponer respeto? Tú lo has dicho es MI CASA, ¡Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME ANTOJA! Y para su información, flamante y destacado Doctor Cullen, he dejado de ser una niña hace ya demasiado tiempo. Ahora soy una mujer y decido por mi misma, ¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta? – por supuesto que lo hice. Sólo que mis neuronas no captaban que ella era la niñita regordeta que yo tanto amaba.

- Yo… creo que mejor me voy, hablaremos mañana Bella – dijo el moreno pacíficamente y caminó de forma sigilosa hasta salir dela casa. Esos segundos me dieron el tiempo suficiente para relajarme.

- Sé que lo eres, sólo que hoy te extralimitaste, MI Isabella Swan, la niña hermosa que no tuve la fortuna de ver crecer como anhelé siempre, nunca haría algo así, no se revolcaría con un "amigo" en su propia casa y en público.

- Pues, si estás buscando a la gorda tonta que fui hace diez años, lamento decirte que no la encontrarás aquí – dijo desafiante, aunque pude notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos - ¡Dios! – gritó a los cuatro vientos – ¡Volviste a cagarme la existencia! – mi pecho se encogió al oír sus palabras, ¿acaso era eso lo que yo causaba en ella?

- Bien – saqué una bolsa de residuo que había guardado en mi bolsillo con la ira carcomiéndome por dentro y la arrojé a sus pies-, entonces no volveré a molestarte más durante mi estancia aquí…

- Edwar- no la dejé terminar.

- … pero tampoco seré tu jodido sirviente. Buena suerte con la limpieza – me fui sin darle derecho a réplica, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que al parecer le gustaba la pelea.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, sumamente molesto. ¿Qué le habían hecho a MI Bella? O mejor dicho: ¿Qué la había cambiado así, convirtiéndola en una persona tan fría… tan complicada? Al parecer, tanto pensar me llevó a la inconsciencia, porque unos minutos más tarde me encontraba ya plácidamente dormido.

Un rato más tarde, dos golpes en mi puerta lograron despertarme. Observé el reloj y noté que aún era de madrugada. Me levanté y al abrir, se me apareció Bella delante de mis narices con la cabeza gacha.

- Lamento todo lo que dije abajo, realmente me… fui de boca. No quería hacerte sentir mal

- Todo está bien – dije secamente.

- No, no lo está, porque de verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto, me alegra mucho – acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazitos. Sentí una calidez y un cosquilleo que jamás había experimentado antes. No pude evitar devolverle el abrazo con la misma ternura que ella lo había hecho.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, hermosa, sólo que es difícil asimilar que ya no eres una niña.

- Te amo – dijo en un susurro y acercó su boca a mi cuello. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en él y no pude evitar estremecerme.

- También te amo, Bells – bien, ahora sí estaba confundido. En ningún momento planee decirle eso. Sus besos comenzaron a ser más largos y pasionales, y claramente me tenían demasiado excitado.

- Puedo demostrarte ahora lo mucho que te quiero... follar – una de sus mano bajó y comenzó a trazar líneas por mis abdominales. Otra vez la seductora Isabella se había reencarnado en su cuerpo.

- Por favor, no… - rogué como un maricón.

- ¿Por qué? Ambos lo queremos – la separé de mi cuerpo con delicadeza.

- Porque no es correcto...

- ¿Y quién dice que debe serlo? Ya Edward, ríndete – volvió a acercarse.

- ¡Basta! Estoy comprometido y no me parece apropiado lo que estás haciendo – levanté mi mano en vilo y le enseñé el anillo, de golpe, explotó en risas.

- Créeme que después de esta noche ni siquiera te acordarás de tu noviecita... – se acercó más si es que eso era posible- y tendrás que aceptar finalmente que siempre me has amado, tal como acabas de decirlo…

- Por supuesto que te amo, pero somos…

- ¿Familia? ¡Ja! Ya no tengo ocho años para creerme eso del hermanito… simplemente te lo digo – acercó su boca a mi oreja – porque me excita – tragué en seco-. Tú y Eddie verán que soy toda una mujer – sin más rozó mi pene con sus uñas, me lamió la oreja y comenzó a darme pequeños besos por el contorno de mi cara. Mis brazos yacían inertes a mis costados. Dejó un casto beso en mis labios y puedo asegurarle que sentí una explosión. De repente, me importó un cuerno su familia, la mía, mi edad, la suya… quería tenerla encima de mí - Así que… – su dedo volvió a pasar por mi pecho-… ¿qué dices? – comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.

Y juro que no lo aguanté más. Comencé a pensar en lo que Jasper me había dicho un rato antes, y lo comprendí. Ahora ella sería mi droga, una de la que nunca querría salir, ni mucho menos dejar. De repente me convertí en un animal desesperado, y ella sería mi presa. No me preocupé por ella, ni por mi amigo, ni siquiera por Tanya, lo único que me importaba era saciar mi deseo cuanto antes. La tomé posesivamente de su trasero, alzándola en vilo y obligándola a rodear mi cintura con sus largas piernas.

- Voy a darte tan duro que dejarás de provocarme de una puta vez – sin más acerqué mi boca a la suya y la besé con hambre y furia. Todo de una vez. Me odiaba por haber llegado a ese extremo, pero no podría resistirlo más. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… pues bien, a mi sólo me bastó un día, tan solo una jodida oportunidad para flaquear ante la tentación. Nuestras lenguas peleaban desesperadas, y los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer.

- Veamos que puedes hacer con esto, hermanito – dijo en mi oído y pegó su sexo con el mío.

- No tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo, hermanita – imité su tono y sin más preámbulos bajé la parte de arriba y levanté la falda de su vestido dejando sus nalgas en una simple tanga. Le di una sonora nalgada en el glúteo izquierdo.

- Caminé hasta mi cuarto con su boca prendida a mi cuello, todavía no entendía como podía tener algo de autocontrol. Estaba a dos pasos de convertirme en un inconsciente y terminaría follándomela como un animal. No quería hacer las cosas rudas con ella, al fin y al cabo era mi hermanita, pero su cuerpo, su voz, sus insinuaciones me lo pedían a gritos. Quería que la follara duro… y eso sería exactamente lo que haría. Tiré a Bella en la cama y cayó de espaldas. Verla con el maquillaje corrido por mis besos y el pecho agitado fue el detonante para que automáticamente brincara sobre ella y comenzara a devorarle los pechos por encima del sujetador.

- ¡Dios Edward, sigue! – liberé su pezón izquierdo y comencé a chuparlo. Bella mientras tanto se entretenía con mi cabello. Escucharla gemir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo era uno de los mejores regalos que la vida me estaba dando. Rápidamente quité su brasier con fuerza y pasé mi lengua hasta su otro pecho.

- ¿Te gusta, zorrita?

- Sí, me encanta – tomó una de mis manos y la guió hasta su entrepierna -, tócame.

- ¿Quieres que te masturbe? – acaricié su coño por encima de sus bragas-. Entonces pídemelo bien.

- Edward… por favor, tócame- imploró con voz contenida. Al mirarla, la encontré con algunos mechones de cabello cayendo por su cara, su maquillaje aún más corrido que antes, sus pezones rojos por mis cariciasy sus mejillas sonrosadas. Nunca había apreciado nada más bello en mi vida que esa imagen tan erótica.

- Como gustes – sin piedad alguna le arranqué sus bragas y metí tres dedos en su interior. Estaba tan mojada, tan caliente… tan apretada, creí me vendría con sólo acariciarla. Necesitaba probarla. Con urgencia. Olía cada vez más su excitación y eso estaba poniéndome a mil. No pude resistirme en acompañar a mis dedos con la boca. ¡Demonios! Sabía tan bien… cada movimiento, cada acción, cada paso, me acercaba más a la locura, y los gritos desesperados de la muchacha diez años menor que yo que tenía a mi merced no ayudaban mucho a mi autocontrol.

- Voy… a…

- Hazlo muñeca, que en cuanto lo logres quiero tener tu boquita en mi pene – me sentí un desagradable por decirle eso, pero al parecer así le gustaba, porque sonrió en el momento exacto en que alcanzó el clímax. Sin darme tiempo a nada se movió con fuerza dejándome a mí recostado sobre la cama.

- Mucha ropa – dijo mientras desabotonaba tortuosamente mi camisa y quitaba mis pantalones, dejándome sólo en bóxer. Aprovechó ese instante para quitar su vestido y dejarme verla completamente desnuda, con su vientre plano y sus largas piernas totalmente descubiertas. Era un monumento a la belleza, la quería para mí, y sólo para mí-. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó alardeando.

- Ven aquí y chúpamela – respondí, sin saber exactamente de donde provenían todas esas asquerosas palabras. De mi alma claramente no, ya que ahí dentro sólo había devoción por Isabella.

- No tendrás que pedirlo dos veces – sonrió y bajó mi calzoncillo dejándome mi erección al descubierto. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a acariciarme, ¡ésta mujer iba a matarme! Sin más preámbulos se introdujo mi miembro entero en su boca, y no lo soltó hasta que me hizo terminar. Quise quitarla cuando estaba apunto de correrme… pero simplemente ella no me lo permitió y se lo tragó todo, ¿Qué si alguna vez había hecho eso con las tipas con las que me había acostado? Jamás. ¿Con Tanya? Menos que menos. Esta nueva Bella estaba rompiendo todos mis esquemas.

El momento clave fue cuando supe que había llegado... el mismo momento clave. Se recostó a mi lado besándome con hambre, para cuando nos separamos yo ya estaba listo nuevamente, y Bella más mojada que antes.

- Quería prolongar esto, pero ya no lo aguanto, métemela Edward, estoy que exploto - se abrió de piernas si es que eso era posible, y de una sola estocada entré en ella. Si tocarla había sido el paraíso, es indescriptiblelo que pasó por mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón cuando la penetré. Puede que para ella fuera una simple follada, pero acaba de cambiar mi vida por completo.

- Dios nena, te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

- Y tú... Demonios, eres perfecto, más Edward por favor - rogó acariciándose los pechos. En cualquier momento me daría un paro. Aumenté la velocidad de las estocadas.

- ¿Así te gusta?

- Sí... mierda, me vengo Edward maldita sea - una de sus manos bajo hasta su clítoris y comenzó a tocarse. Hoy iba a ser mi fin, de verdad. Todavía no entendía como no me había venido como un púber de quinceaños. Estaba más caliente, más frenético, más extasiado que nunca. Bella se vino, apretando mi verga y casi obligándome a acabar. Afortunadamente pude resistir, y al parecer lo notó, porque amagó con levantarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no he terminado, y planeo cogerte hasta quedar seco

- Ya lo sé, pero voy a montarte Edward, me gusta estar arriba - me guiño el ojo y nos giré logrando que ella quedara encima de mí. Rapidamente empezó a saltar como posesa.

- Sí, putita, cabálgame más fuerte,sé que puedes, carajo - no paraba de insultar y decir guarradas al aire. Ver los pechos enormes de Isabella rebotar una y otra vez, una y otra vez, tampoco ayudaba. Noté entonces que estaba cerca.

- Sí, otra vez, voy a correrme...

- Hazlo puta, ¡ahora! - le ordené e inmediatamente terminó. Yo estaba al límite, y entonces recordé que no nos estábamos protegiendo.

- Quiero que termines dentro Edward, por favor... - gimoteó como un bebé

- No- no tengo condón, ah

- Tomo pastillas, ahora acaba de una puta vez, ¡necesito sentirte! - gritó y sin más me dejé ir. Había sido sin dudas el mejor polvo, mi mejor noche... y mi mejor mujer. Y cuando recordé quien era ella, la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Mi pequeña Bella... ¿qué mierda habíamos hecho?

- Eres el mejor - dijo aún agitada y recostada en mi pecho-. Tendríamos que repetir durante tus vacaciones aquí, ¿no crees bebé? - ¿quédemonios estábamos haciendo? Me sentía una basura, un pendejo de mierda con un calentón. Retiré a Isabella rápidamente de encima de mí.

- Esto... sí, claro, ahora quiero dormir - hablé cortante. Voltee mi cuerpo entero y apagué la luz con el botón que había al lado de mi cama-. Buenas noches - no encontraba palabras que decirle, no encontraba consuelo. ¿Cómo pude tratarla así? Realmente había sido importante lo que acaba de ocurrir, y yo la había cagado tratándola como una puta y luego ignorándola. Deseaba morir. Lenta y tortuosamente.

Estaba casi dormido cuando oí pequeños gemidos, más bien aullidos de dolor. Prendí lalámpara de mi mesa de luz y noté que ella añun estaba ahí, dándome la espalda.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella qué tienes? - me acerqué lo más rápido que pude y acaricié su hombro con delicadeza.

- Yo…

- Bella, ¿estás llorando? – pregunté al notar que se cubría todo el rostro y se convulsionaba de forma leve.

- No – respondió con la voz contenida.

- Bella...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada…

- ¡Bella por favor dímelo! – grité intentando que girara a verme. Afortunadamente sí lo hizo, pero su rostro estaba rojo y gruesas lágrimas mezcladas con maquillaje caían por sus mejillas. En su mano tenía la foto de mi billetera, aquella que le había tomado de pequeña.

- ¿De qué quieres que te hable? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Ya te di lo que querías! ¡No finjas que te importa una puta como yo! – escupió sin saber lo equivocada que estaba.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No eres ninguna puta…

- No intentes consolarme Edward, tengo muy en claro lo que soy y por qué, como para que quieras demostrarme lo contrario.

- Entonces en ese caso… ¿por qué eres así?

- Tú deberías saberlo… - susurró.

- Hacía diez años que no te veía nena, ¿cómo pretendes que lo sepa? – me acerqué y la abracé por los hombros. Seguía sintiendo la misma corriente eléctrica. Y justo en ese momento, una ola de recuerdos me invadieron.

_**Flashback **_

_- Edward no te vayas, nada será lo mismo sin ti… **yo no seré la misma**- la pequeña regordeta me sostenía la mano sin querer soltarla._

_- Tengo que hacerlo, nena… y tú no tienes por qué cambiar, yo te amo así como eres…_

_- ¿Me amas? – preguntó con un destello adorable en los ojos._

_- Claro que sí, siempre lo haré – en ese momento escuché la bocina de mi padre – debo irme._

_- ¿Te veré pronto?_

_- Tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Volveré en un tiempo, lo juro._

_**-** Te estaré esperando._

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Entonces… sí sabías quien era hoy cuando llegué.

- Sí – asintió secamente.

- No… no cumpliste con la promesa. ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué no sigues siendo MI Bella?

- Cuando te fuiste, quedé destrozada… pensé que así me alejaría del dolor y nunca volverían a romper mi corazón – abrazó sus piernas quedando en posición fetal-. Además, lamento informarte que tú tampoco cumpliste, Edward – dijo con cierto odio en su voz. Yo sólo agaché la cabeza.

- ¿Me esperaste?

- Aún lo hago.

- Lo lamento…

- No tienes por qué-. Sonrió tristemente-. Te di lo que querías – repitió – me cogiste como a una puta, tal como me lo merecía por haber sido una idiota todos estos años. No me debes nada a mí y yo a ti tampoco.

- Bella… yo te traté así porque creí que te gustaba…- la miré avergonzado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es… jamás haría eso con una mujer… y menos si esa mujer eres tú. Isabella tienes un control sobre mí que desconocía y sólo puede llevarme a donde tú quieres que vaya. No sé que está pasando aquí – di unas pequeñas palmaditas en mi pecho-, pero no para de latir el doble de intenso de lo normal desde que supe que eras tú la muchacha hermosa que crucé en la mañana al llegar.

- Entonces… ¿puedo pedirte algo que quiero? – me miró con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Hazme el amor – lo susurró en mi oído de una forma tan hermosa, que en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba listo para ella. Dejé que se recostara con cuidado sobre la cama y empecé a adentrarme en ella con cuidado. Por segunda vez en la noche me sentí en casa… no quería alejarme del cuerpo de esa mujer, que desde pequeñas al parecer, había sido creada para mí. La miré a los ojos y no quité los míos de su rostro en ningún momento. Cuando comencé a amarla y sus gemidos seguidos por mi nombre comenzaron a aparecer, supe que ella era la misma de siempre, y entonces simplemente lo sentí. El amor me recorría en cuerpo y alma, de pies a cabeza, y como para darle un cierre a aquello, ambos llegamos al clímax gritando nuestros nombres. Finalmente me recosté de espaldas y la atraje hacia mí con un movimiento certero.

- Eso fue hermoso…

- Realmente lo fue – se acurrucó tiernamente y besó mi pecho.

- ¿Tu crees que… nosotros dos… - ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan tonto?

- ¿Si funcionará? – asentí con la cabeza-. ¿En qué sentido lo dices?

- Yo… no-no sé como explicar lo que sentí mientras hacíamos el amor

- Entonces simplemente di lo que te salga – carcajeó y se sentó a horcajadas de mí, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y no lo digo sólo por tu físico eres alucinante, perfecta, impulsiva, hoy estando dentro tuyo - se sonrojó- sentí que por fin pertenecíaal lugar de alguien, alguien que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo... y al fin me doy cuenta por qué no te hallé antes en alguien más– dije, besándole la frente y atrayéndola a mí nuevamente. Ahora nuestros pechos estaban juntos y sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo

Sé que soy hermosa y todo eso, no es novedad – dijo bromeando y riendo a carcajadas-, y en cuanto a lo otro, yo creo que-

- Y te amo – la corté sin titubear. Al principio se quedó realmente helada, pero unos segundos después su rostro volvió a estar igual de relajado que antes.

- ¿Cómo tu hermanita? – bromeó mientras sacaba la lengua.

- No – dije serio-. Como mi mujer-. En ese instante su semblante se puso rígido.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sólo tengo una condición y seré todo tuyo.

- Soy bastante flexible…

- ¿Podrías ser simplemente Bella Swan?

- Ya lo soy…

- No, la Bella que yo conocí. La que acabas de demostrarme que eres.

- OH… -asintió con la cabeza-. Sin problema… - nos recostamos y miramos el techo, en un completo silencio que había logrado relajarnos

_- El hombre que me ame deberá saber descorrer las cortinas de la piel, encontrar la profundidad de mis ojos y conocer la que anida en mí, la golondrina transparente de la ternura_ – dijo y reconocí automáticamente uno de los poemas que solíamos leer juntos. Gioconda Belli… placer para mis ojos y oídos.

_- El hombre que te ame no querrá poseerte como una mercancía, ni exhibirte como un trofeo de caza, sabrá estar a tu lado con el mismo amor con que tú estarás al lado suyo_.

_- El amor del hombre que me ame será fuerte como los árboles de ceibo, protector y seguro como ellos, limpio como una mañana de diciembre_ – posó sus ojos en mí.

_- El hombre que te ame no dudará de tu sonrisa ni temerá la abundancia de tu pelo_ – enredé uno de mis dedos en sus rizos-, _respetará la tristeza, el silencio y con caricias tocará tu vientre como guitarra para que brote música y alegría desde el fondo de tu cuerpo. _– llevé mi otra mano hacia abajo y trace círculos sobre su piel desnuda, haciéndola sonreír.

_- El hombre que me ame podrá encontrar en mí la hamaca para descansar el pesado fardo de sus preocupaciones, la amiga con quien compartir sus íntimos secretos, el lago donde flotar sin miedo de que el ancla del compromiso le impida volar cuando se le ocurra ser pájaro._

_- El hombre que te ame hará poesía con su vida, construyendo cada día con la mirada puesta en el futuro._

_- Por sobre todas las cosas, el hombre que me ame deberá amar al pueblo no como una abstracta palabra sacada de la manga, sino como algo real, concreto, ante quien rendir homenaje con acciones y dar la vida si necesario._

_- El hombre que te ame reconocerá tu rostro en la trinchera, rodilla en tierra te amará mientras los dos disparan juntos contra el enemigo._

_- El amor de mi hombre no conocerá el miedo a la entrega, ni temerá descubrirse ante la magia del enamoramiento en una plaza pública llena de multitudes Podrá gritar TE QUIERO o hacer rótulos en lo alto de los edificios proclamando su derecho a sentir el más hermoso y humano de los sentimientos._

_- El amor de tu hombre no le huirá a las cocinas ni a los pañales del hijo, será como un viento fresco llevándose entre nubes de sueño y de pasado las debilidades que, por siglos, nos mantuvieron separados como seres de distinta estatura – _le sonreí posando ahora mi mano en la suya y notando la emoción en sus ojos.

_- El amor de mi hombre no querrá rotularme o etiquetarme, me dará aire, espacio, alimento para crecer y ser mejor, como una Revolución que hace de cada día, el comienzo de una nueva victoria._

- Definitivamente siempre has sido tú – tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé con todo el amor posible-. ¿Hace falta que te repita que te amo?

- No, sé que lo sientes de la misma forma que yo… ¿estás seguro que te sentirás cómodo con una novia de dieciocho años?

- Por supuesto… - la abracé-. Me siento lo suficientemente bien como para no dejarte ir nunca.

- Entonces debo decir que yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida.

- Soy tuyo – le di un corto beso en los labios.

- Y yo soy tuya, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. – sonrió y me devolvió el beso-. Oh y por cierto, ¿volver a ser la antigua yo significa renunciar también a mi ninfomanía? – esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

- Creo que eso podríamos discutirlo luego – carcajee y me abalancé sobre ella, para hacerla nuevamente mía.

Y eso fue todo. No nos importó la relación entre nuestras familias, mi compromiso – el cual rompí al siguiente día, sabiendo que Emmett había tenido razón desde el primer momento –, o la diferencia de edad. Al parecer, ya estaba escrito que mi destino sería al lado de Isabella Swan… para siempre.

OoOoOoOoO

"_El amor es arriesgado, pero siempre ha sido así. Hace millares de años que las personas se buscan y se encuentran"._

Paulo Coelho

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA A TODOS LECTORES!<strong>_

_¿Me creen si les digo que esta historia la tenía inconclusa y archivada desde hace años? Tuve el tiempo,el coraje y las ganas de terminarla hoy,espero que les guste._

_El poema que Edward y Bella recitan es de Gioconda Belli y se llama Reglas De Juego Para Los Hombres Que Quieran Amar A Mujeres,obviamente todo está en primera persona, pero Edward lo adapta para en cierta forma,declarársele a Bella (:  
><em>

_Si recibo varios reviews haré una secuela un poco más corta y bastante más cómica**.**_

_**Espero que les guste, sobre todo el lemmon, que me costó mucho hacerlo!**_

_**Gracias desde ya, saludos y besos!**_

_**Flor**_


	2. NOW WHAT?

_**NOW... WHAT?  
><strong>_

_**(secuela de Decade)  
><strong>_

(por Flor McCarty O'shea)

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES, NO SON MÍOS! Todo el universo Twilight pertenece a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia, que sí es de mi autoría!**

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos con miedo a que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior hubiese sido un sueño. La luz se filtraba por la habitación - que claramente no era la mía -, impidiéndome volver a dormir. Las sábanas estaban en el suelo al igual que mi atuendo de la noche anterior, mi foto de pequeña sobre la mesa de luz cercana a la cama, y a mi lado... el hombre más hermoso de todo el mundo, plácidamente dormido. Sus largas pestañas adornaban su rostro esculpido haciéndolo intocable, perfecto, ideal. Verlo tan en paz me relajaba de una manera sublime, y por supuesto no me recordaba para nada al hombre bastante mayor que yo que no me dio tregua a la hora de revolcarse conmigo. No pude evitar reír al recordar como nos lo montamos unas horas atrás, y tampoco pude eludir el hecho de que estaba excitándome bastante otra vez.<p>

- Edward - susurré en su oído, logrando que comenzara a mover sus párpados - amor, despierta - me subí a su espalda y comencé a besarle el cuello, provocando que se retociera debajo de mi.

- Creo que si siempre voy a amanecer así - se volteó de repente dejándome a horcajadas de él - voy a tener que secuestrarte todos los días, vecinita.

- ¿Vecinita? - pregunté sumamente confundida.

- ¿Emmett no te lo dijo? - negué con la cabeza - Te regaló su departamento, ¿cierto? - esta vez asentí - Pues bien, viviremos en el mismo edificio - juro que quería saltar arriba de la cama y cantar el Aleluya a la Luna y al Sol.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a pedirte las tazas de azúcar que quiera?

- No, eso quiere decir que voy a poder abusar de ti cuando se me antoje.

- Podrías empezar ahora... - lo incité restregando mi sexo contra el suyo.

- Isabella... - me advirtió.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté inocentemente haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y negara una y otra vez, entre risas.

- _Niña_, vas a matarme - dijo a propósito para hacerme enfadar.

- Te odio - me salí de arriba de él y llevé mi cuerpo desnudo hasta el baño, refregándole lo que se estaba perdiendo.

- ¡El Karma es una puta, Bella! - me gritó provocándome una carcajada ahogada.

Encendí el grifo de la ducha para darme un baño tibio y así poder relajar los músculos, que tan agarrotados estaban de tanta actividad sexual. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, aún sin poder entender que fue lo que pasó en veinticuatro horas y como mi vida cambió tan radicalmente. Estaba feliz, de una vez podía sentir que iba a dejar mi lado de pendeja y pensar en un futuro con Edward, algo que anhelaba desde mi infancia, aunque claro, en esa época no entendía casi nada del amor, hasta que él se fue, partiendo mi pequeño corazón y haciéndome entender que quizás mi alma y mi mente no funcionaran del mismo modo que el de otras niñas, porque jamás logré olvidarlo, y tal como siempre dije, lo esperé. Aguardaba por lo ilógico, que volviera en un caballo blanco, a rescatarme del dragón y que me llevaría a su castillo encantado a vivir con él para siempre, aunque con el correr del tiempo supe que no tenía sentido todo lo que imaginaba para mi Cuento de Hadas. Razoné que desde pequeña nos hacen imaginar al caballero perfecto que viene a salvarnos, o al sapo que se convierte en nuestro hombre excepcional, haciéndonos creer que el amor no duele y siempre será color de Rosa. Sabía que necesitaba un amor más real, no lo que me habían inculcado en el jardín de infantes. Cuando cumplí trece, planee abrirme ante él y contarle sobre mis sentimientos. No sabía cual iba a ser su reacción, pero después de todo, me había dicho que me amaba tiempo atrás. Pero esas vacaciones, no apareció, ni las siguientes, ni las siguientes. Cuando yo viajé a Los Ángeles... tampoco apareció. Probablemente Edward ya ni se acordase de mi siquiera. No había cumplido su promesa de volver, por lo que supe entonces que el amor era una mentira barata que la gente te hacía creer como un sentimiento real. Era simplemente una rutina, algo que existía sólo para afortunados, como mis padres. Me volví una persona fría, una arpía con todas las letras, pero toda esa coraza se caía cuando nadie me veía. Mis noches eran largas, y mi lista de hombres en mi cama también para mi edad. Hacerme la fuerte, la atrevida, no se me daba para nada bien cuando volvía a ser yo misma, con mis libros de Jane Austen y mi pasión por las comedias románticas y las canciones de Celine Dion. Puertas para adentro esa era Isabella Swan, claro estaba.

Mis días seguían igual, monótonos, sin ningún tipo de esperanza ni ganas de cambiar. Y de repente me encontré con mi sueño de la infancia, más perfecto de lo que podía recordar y con dos maletas a sus pies. Había vuelto. Intenté fingir, no demostrar nada de lo que pasaba por mi corazón cuando me escaneó de arriba abajo hambriento, con devoción, pero no pude evitar querer seducirlo a cualquier costo, y funcionó. Al menos me desquitaría sexualmente y llegaría a la conclusión que era simplemente un calentón que de pequeña obviamente no pude descifrar como tal. Pero después de que prácticamente me follara como un salvaje descubrí que quería más, quería todo de él, su vida entera, estar a su lado. Y mi regla número uno se desplomó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: había flaqueado y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo de por vida, consciente de que sí lo amaba, de que no era un príncipe azul o un caballero perfecto, que era humano, con errores, con defectos, pero así y todo seguía siendo lo mejor del mundo para mi. No ayudó intentar evadir ese sentimiento al encontrar una foto mía de pequeña en su billetera, siempre presente con él. No quería, no podía dejarlo escapar. Saber que el sentimiento era mutuo cinco minutos después puso mi mundo de cabeza y para mi sorpresa, no me molestó en absoluto.

- ¿En que estás pensando? - susurró una voz en mi oído, provocando temblores a todo mi cuerpo. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a masajearme la espalda de forma relajante

- Sólo, pensaba... en nosotros - voltee y me encontré con un Edward totalmente desnudo y empapado por el agua de la ducha. Me lancé a su boca desesperada por sentir que era real, que no estaba soñando, que después de todo el destino sí nos había hecho para estar juntos, supe que al final las cosas marchaban bien cuando me respondió con más ímpetu de la normal. Sin embargo, cuando las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, Edward paró en seco, dejándome caliente como una moto y volteó para seguir bañándose como si nada.

- Te dije que el Karma era una puta - carcajeó y continuó pasándose jabón por el cuerpo. Bien, eso ya no era gracioso. Afortunadamente yo ya había terminado de bañarme.

- Eres un estúpido - dije quejándome y salí pitando. Me sequé y peiné, y como no quería cambiarme aún me puse una tanga de encaje y la camisa de mi novio - Dios que bien sonaba eso, y que bien que olía su jodida ropa-. Recibí un mensaje de Emmett diciendo que tenía para unas cuantas horas más y llegaría a la hora de la cena, a lo que respondí que Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo iríamos a recorrer el pueblo y volveríamos tarde, para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Luego bajé a hacer el desayuno y bueno, para que Edward notase que estaba "terriblemente ofendida", o al menos quería hacérselo creer por un rato más.

- ¡Bella! - escuché su grito proveniente de la planta alta.

- ¡Estoy en la cocina! - grité. Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó a mi lado-. ¿Diga?

- _Hola, habla tu amiga la más bella de todas para informarte que estamos comprando comida china y en quince minutos estamos allí para almorzar contigo y con Edward._

- Estaba preparando el desayuno...

_- ¡Por Dios Bella ya son casi la una de la tarde! _- al parecer el reloj del cuarto de huéspedes estaba claramente atrasado.

- De acuerdo, los esperamos entonces.

- _Excelente. Hey, quiero creer que no hiciste nada con el perro sucio anoche y fue todo parte de un pan malévolo para conquistar a tu hermanito..._

- Afirmativo, mi General - bromee.

- _¿Entonces funcionó? ¿Follaron como conejos?_

- ¡ALICE!

- ¡Amor! - Edward volvió a gritar

- _Parece que estoy en lo cierto_ - carcajeó-. _¿Oiste Jazz? Bella y Edward tuvieron una noche agitada_

- ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Brandon?

- _Sí_ - escuché que se alejaba del bullicio y la gente, aparentemente estaba saliendo del local. Su voz adquirió cierto tono serio-. _Escucha... anoche cuando regresamos de la fiesta le pregunté a Jasper por su familia de Italia... y no están en Seattle como Rose dijo, es más, creo que le dijo a mi novio y a sus padres que iba a estudiar de Jessica... Bella, no quiero que te enfades, pero de verdad, de verdad, creo que..._

- ¡BELLA!- el grito de Edward la cortó.

- Luego hablamos - colgué sin darle tiempo a replicar y corrí hasta el living, ¿qué demonios había insinuado mi amiga?-. ¡ESTOY ABAJO!

- No te había escuchado, lo lamento... - llegó hasta la escalera sólo con unos bóxers encima... exquisito-. No te imaginas lo sexy que te ves usando mi ropa - bajó los últimos peldaños corriendo e intentó abrazarme.

- ¿No era que "el Karma era una puta"? - lo imité con mi ceño fruncido, fingiendo enojo.

- Te amo, ¿lo sabes no? - dijo entre carcajadas y tomándome con fuerza por la cintura.

- Lo sé - suspiré bajando la guardia-, yo también lo hago - sonreí acariciándole la cara. Enredé mi cintura en sus piernas y lo besé en los labios -. Alice y Jasper vendrán a almorzar, llegarán en quince minutos... ¿crees que habrá tiempo para... un rapidito?

- No tienes ni que preguntarlo - me pegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó prácticamente a devorarme el cuello.

- Eres el mejor, cielo... - susurré y luego mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Dios Bella, vas a matarme - noté que estaba listo y me restregué aún más contra él. Fue justo en ese instante que oímos un ruido extraño y luego la puerta del living se abrió de golpe logrando que ambos nos quedáramos congelados. Busted*, ¿cómo carajo iba a explicar a quien sea que fuera que Edward y yo estábamos teniendo una relación... y relaciones? Pero al parecer, a ninguna de las dos personas que cruzaron pareció importarles lo nuestro ya que estaban ellos también en plena faena. De golpe, entendí lo que Alice había querido decirme y comencé a ver todo rojo.

- Rose, si sigues así no llegaremos arriba...

- Entonces hagamoslo en el sofá, Osi-doo - Iba a matarla, ¿cómo mierda sabía que Edward y yo, SOLO NOSOTROS DOS, lo llamábamos así?

- ¿CÓMO MIERDA LO LLAMASTE? - chillé llena de ira sin recordar que todavía estaba encima de mi novio-. ¿Emmett? - miré a mi hermano, con la camisa desabotonada, los labios llenos de labial rojo y el pecho agitado y casi grito por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia, una que claramente no iba dedicada a mi.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Rosalie? - mi novio miraba a mi amiga con cierta incomodidad. Intuía que ya veía venir algo desde antes.

- ¿Bella? - ahora era la rubia quien observaba como reprochándome lo que había hecho. Ella sabía más que nadie lo que yo había sufrido por Ed, aún desde pequeña.

- No estoy entendiendo nada...

- ¿Qué no entiendes, Isabella? ¡Te estás cogiendo a mi mejor amigo!

- ¡Y tú te estás cogiendo a mi mejor amiga, gigante de mierda!

- Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos...

- ¡No voy a calmarme cuando estás violándote a mi hermana pequeña mientras yo paso la noche afuera, "amigo"!

- Discúlpame, pero evidentemente el que está follándose también a la hermana de su amigo eres tú, Emmett y no me vengas con eso de que tenías un congreso, porque no voy a creértelo, seguro estábas tirándote a Rosalie en algún hotel- intervine, ya enojada. Lo mío con Edward había sido repentino, pero estaba segura que hacía bastante que estos dos estaban viéndose a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué dijiste Bella? - la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse de golpe, mostrando a un Jasper realmente cabreado. Alice detrás intentaba calmarlo, parecíamos todos salidos de una telenovela bizarra, esas que dan en los canales malos de televisión.

- Yo...

- Voy a matarte Emmett Swan, tienes tres segundos para explicarme qué es lo que estás haciendo con mi hermana pequeña.

- ¡Jasper Hale, tengo la edad suficiente para decidir por mí sola!

- 1...

- Jazzy, amor,podemos solucionar las cosas de otra forma... - Alice intentaba calmar a su novio a cualquier costo.

- 2...

- Amigo... - la voz de mi hermano ya parecía desesperada.

- 3... - cuando dio el primer paso, mi hermano suspiró y finalmente dijo dos palabras que nos dejaron a todos petrificados.

- ¡LA AMO! ¿de acuerdo? Amo a tu hermana Jasper - noté como a mi amiga se le iluminaba la cara y descubrí que al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo. A pesar de la situación incómoda, no pude evitar sonreír-. Ya no podía evitarlo más, deberías entenderme, deberías saber que puede pasar, ¿quieres que te recuerde tu historia con Alice? - el rubio empezó a tranquilizarse un poco hasta que finalmente sonrió.

- Entiendo - dijo finalmente-. Aunque al parecer... no somos los únicos con la mente retorcida por aquí - miró en nuestra dirección y fue entonces que noté el agarre de Edward en mi cintura más fuerte. Al voltear, lo vi mirándome como bobo.

- ¡Eso es diferente! La volvió a ver ayer después de diez años, no puede estar enamorado de mi hermana.

- Emmett, cuando lo sabes lo sabes, fin de la historia - Alice me defendió.

- ¡No! Para amar a alguien debes conocer a la persona, entenderla...

- ¡Por favor Osito ya cállate! - gritó Rosalie dejándonos a todos mudos-. No me vengas con que lo nuestro fue siempre amor, porque de verdad, nadie va a creértelo.

- ¿EMPEZÓ NADA MÁS COMO UNA FOLLADA? - Y ahí estaba Jasper perdiendo los estribos de vuelta, excelente.

- ¿Pueden parar? - Edward también empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Tú cállate violador de hermanas! - Ahora era Emmett el problema. Todo marchaba fenomenal -nótese el sarcasmo.

- ¡Mira quien habla! El que se revuelca con mi hermanita desde vaya uno a saber cuando.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente Jasper!

- ¡YA PAREN TODOS! -grité, logrando que me prestaran atención-. Jasper, mi hermano ama a Rosalie, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca he visto a Emmett tan obsesionado con nadie desde que se enamoró de su maestra en noveno grado. Oso, creo que Rosalie te ama más de lo que puedas imaginar, no hay un jodido día en que no le brillen los ojos al verte. Y los perdono por haber estado cogiendo a mis espaldas. Ahora, en cuanto a mi... jamás he dejado de amar a Edward, y hemos tenido una charla al respecto anoche.

- Te juro que te amo - me dijo mi novio con una mano en el corazón.

- Lo sé, ¿ahora todos entienden como funciona? Ustedes son unos pervertidos, nosotras tres unas jodidas come viejos, ¿pero que más da? ¿Alguno se arrepiente? ¿Alguno es infeliz? - todos negaron con la cabeza-. Perfecto, entonces creo que es hora de dejar el drama y almorzar de una puta vez, he tenido una noche bastante agitada y necesito con todas mis fuerzas ingerir algo.

Para mi sorpresa, el primero en estallar en risas, fue mi hermano. Luego el resto le siguió, y así terminamos los seis disfrutando de unpoco de Sushi en la cocina. Al principio todo marchaba bien, hasta que de repente, Emmett dejó la comida y se congeló en su lugar, al igual que Rosalie, al igual que Edward... y al comprender... igual que yo.

- ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a papá que tú sales con alguien diez años mayor y yo con alguien que podría ser mi hermana?

- Lo mismo digo, aunque mis padres ya están curados de espanto... y adoran a Emmett.

- Creo que los míos amarán saber que la hermana de mi mejor amigo ahora es mi novia - dijo Ed sonriéndome.

- Esmey Carlisle van a saltar en una pata cuando sepan que botaste a la puta de Tanya por teléfono, de veras - mi hermano bromeó.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Bells?

- Opino que... estando a tu lado todo estará bien - mi novio me besó en la boca por primera vez adelante de todos, cuando miramos, todos estaban igual de acaramelados que nosotros.

Al parecer, el destino quería que así fuera. Y creánme que nunca había estado más de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROMETÍ CONTINUACIÓN, ACÁ ESTÁ!<em>**

_Nada de Lemmons, ni nada,simplemente es un encuentro gracioso entre todos, que creo que eslo que había quedado pendiente. Según mi tiempo voy a ver si hago el encuentro de Bella con Esme y Carlisle._

_Espero sus reviews! Gracias a todos los que leyeron la primeraparte y a todos sus mensajes y alertas!_

**_Flor_**


End file.
